Cold Case of Love
by Dede-Bre
Summary: Yet a normal day as a detective, boring as it seems-not until a new dog came to town and it has seems as if little Max is starting to have feelings for the her-but will he finally understand what it means to love?, well he change his ways? will he kill me cause i ship him with my oc? (yes) I don't own Sam and Max i only own one or two oc's


Was yet another day in the mess up city of New York as Sam and Max were minding their own business in the office as always.

Sam was busy getting his nap on as Max was "playing" with his pet Ant, it has been some time since the two had a mission to solve from the commissioner and it makes life a bit boring, no mission means nothing to shoot at, or blow up, or anything!

"Oh Sam if only we got a mission life wouldn't be so boring all the time-like the time I stab the lady for no reason at all."

"Well little buddy there's not much to say on this, but then again it was our fault for making a fake press charges on the commander"

"Hey that was a great birthday gift I don't see you making him feel warm and fuzzy inside-didn't you heard the sweet sounds of laughter in his voice?"

"No I was busy being yelled and cursed at while you was shooting bullets in the air like a mad man"

"Yep good time that day" Max said as he laid on the ground.

"Heh, well if you're bored go around town and see what you can mess with or something" Sam comment as he tip his hat down to cover his face.

"Well sure but you should come with me Sam! It would be fun!" Max said and he got up quickly and bounce up and down.

"Sorry little buddy but "he yawned" I'm a bit tired now-start the fun without me"

Max rolled his eyes before making his way to the door, he held his hand on the door knob before twisting it and making his way through before going down the steps.

"This stinks-even more than the cheese in the closet!" He stomp through the hallway not watching where he was going, he knock into someone that was carrying what had looks like boxes and a suit case making the poor thing fall onto the ground.

"Hey watch it dirty bag!" Max insulted before walking passes them before making it to the front door of the apartment.

Once he was out he place he look around the street seeing that nothing much had changed, the street was mess up, robbery was made, even the sounds of gun shots was made as well.

Max took in so air before walking down the side walk, wondering who he should mess with today. He wasn't in the mood to see Sybil now that Abe was there. Nor did he want to go to Stinky's so the last place left was none other than Bosco's

"Hey Bosco!" He yelled as he walk into the store, as always he would be begin the counter but what was different was that he was wearing a cowboy hat.

"Hey Ma-I mean Howdy Partner!" He fake smiled before looking around. "Where's your partner of the law?"

"Oh Sam? Well he's takin' a nap for a bit so I decided to find something to do-kill a few people-blows up something, you know. So what's new?"

Bosco looked around again before sighing. "Nothing much trying to hide from T-H-E-M"

"Bosco there's nothing to be scared of-it just Hispanic guys singing and dancing, you're an idiot"

"But you never know! T-H-E-M might come and kill us all! So to also save myself I even hired an employee to cover for me"

"Are you sure about that? What if they steal something while you're gone?"

"Dummy I still have my system on; if she does them she will be knocked out or killed!"

"Better bring popcorn for that day-so wait you hired a female-well isn't that*bleep* well as long she gets*bleep* up I'm cool anyways it's funny when chicks get killed, I should know I do it most of the time"

"Your one crazy rabbit you know"

"I take that as a compliment Bosco!" After that the door swung open as the two look to see who it was.

"Ah must be her now" Bosco said before jumping over the counter top to meet the mystery person while Max sat on the counter top picking his nose.

"Max I will like you to meet my employee" Bosco pulled the mystery character inside the shop, she had light brown fur on her body and a coffee cream color belly, her ears was pointed down to the floor as she wore a ponytail hold to keep the together and a light blue/green flower clip on the side of her head, her eyes were like Max only they were blue, her feet and hands where the same color as her belly as her tail was big and fluffy.

"This is Coco; she just moved into the neighborhood and already signed to work for me!" Coco slightly glared at Max before moving away from Bosco.

"You!" Max stop picking his nose and dug into his ear.

"You're the guy that knock into me in the hallway! Because of you my vase broke! My mother gave it up me as a gift!" Coco finished before she followed her arms.

"Hey chick do I look like I give a*bleep* you shouldn't be in my way"

"Well look *bleep*brain just say sorry and pay for the vase!" Max hop off the counter and glared at her.

"Do I look like I want to pay you *bleep* , take that *bleep* out of here-hey Bosco I think you might want to change your mind on hiring her, you made a mistake"

"More like you're mama made a mistake on making you, *bleep*" Bosco laughed at the two of them before walking between them and patting them on they're back. "Ah Max it has seem you have met your match! Now if you don't mind I like to go to the men's room." He walk pass them and walk inside the bath room.

"This is *bleep* great not only I have to see you here for now on but I have to see you back at the apartment!" Max groaned in anger.

"Come a little closer and I can stab your eyes out, maybe that way then you don't have to look at me" she threaten before pulling out a pocket knife.

"Where you get that knife from?"

"What is this; 20 questions?"

"Just a optional question"

"How about asking me where this baby is going to end up until you pay me back!" Max chuckled at her comment before walking pass her.

"Your funny, Look here Coco-"

"-That's my nickname and only Bosco can call me that, the real name is Brianna-got punk" She glared back at him as she put the knife back to where it was, then she jump over the counter and wait there.

"Whatever, look just watch where you're going if you want to survive this world, if there's one thing Bosco didn't tell you is that I'm a psycho bunny who likes to kill things here~"

"Pfft and that scares me? I been through worst, me have to deal with you ain't nothing-now take a hike dumb *bleep*" Max chuckled some more, this chick things she bad huh? Wait til he gets through to her, she will see who's top dog here.

"Whatever-Coco, if I was you I sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Oi you're still talking? I thought I told you to leave"

"bye~" and with that he walk out the store and back to the Apartment, oh this will be fun.


End file.
